Chain Reaction
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi get into a fight. But what happens when Shuichi's found dead? Rated M just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, or it's characters.

Warning: Dark, double, triple, or maybe even quadruple suicide. Fairly depressing, if your light hearted, you may want to go back now. Lots of blood. OOC-ness. Fairly short. You've been warned.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain hit the glass pane of the picture windows, as Yuki and Shuichi, once again are fighting. Tears streaming down his face, Shuichi grabs his backpack, and runs out the front door. Yuki just stands there, emotionless as always, and takes out a cigarette. 'That little brat will be back in a day or two... always is.' He thinks lighting his cigarette.

Several hours later there's no call from Hiro, yelling at him for what he did to Shuichi this time. Becoming a little worried, though would never admit it, he calls Hiro.

"Hiroshi here, what do you want?" The voice on the other end of the line asks somewhat huskily.

"It's Eiri, is Shu there?" Yuki asks hoping his voice still sounds blank.

"No he's not, why? What happened?" Hiro asks having noticed the slight difference in the voice on the other end.

"The brat and I got into a fight again, so I figured he'd be over there." Yuki says as blankly as possible.

"Well he's not here, how long has it been since the fight?" Hiro asks trying to get a time line.

"About six hours, normally he'd be over with you." Yuki replies back.

"Not good. Not good at all." Hiro mutters quietly.

"Why's that Nakano?" Yuki asks puzzled.

"Then he's in trouble. I just hope we find him before he goes to far." Slight panic noticeable in his voice. With that Hiro hangs up abruptly, leaving Yuki confused.

x-x-x-x

'Shuichi, where are you?' The guitarist asks himself as he speeds through the streets on his motorbike, ignoring the heavily rainfall. 'Are you okay? Or...' He trails from his thoughts as he spots a figure hunched over by an alleyway.

Pulling his bike to curb, he removes his helmet to better see the figure.

"Ryuichi? What's going on? What happened?" Hiro asks the man.

Turning around, it's evident he's been crying, despite the pouring rain. Holding Kumagoro tightly the singer slowly begins to answer.

"I-it's Shuichi... he.. he's..." He breaks into sobs again, falling onto the pavement.

Hiro kneels down and holds Ryuichi to his chest. "What about Shu?" He whispers softly to the male in his arms.

"He.. he's dead!" Ryuichi screams as a clap of thunder sounds over them.

Hiro drops his head. 'No.. no! Shu can't be dead! He can't be!' He yells inside his head. "Where did you see him Ryuichi? Where's his body?" Hiro asks quietly.

With a shaking finger Ryuichi points into the alleyway. "In there... bloody... there was so much... so much blood!" He screams, sobbing hard.

Hiro looks down the alleyway, just as a bolt of lightning lights up the sky. He catches a quick glimpse of hallow violet eyes, staring blanking, surrounded completely in deep crimson. His eyes go wide with horror, as the light fades back to darkness. The image of once bright eyes, staring at him coldly, all brightness gone. He pulls out his cell phone and calls 911 to come get Shuichi's body, then manages to his feet, helping Ryuichi up, and takes the pop singer home.

x-x-x-x

Yuki is now seated on the couch, a cigarette between his lips, a half empty can of beer in his left hand.

There's a knock on the door, but Yuki doesn't move. "Who the hell is it?" He yells.

"Hiro, now let me in!" The very flustered and emotional guitarist yells back.

"Let yourself in, it's unlocked." Yuki yells lazily, taking the cigarette from between his lips, and taking a sip of his beer.

Hiro walks in, obvious he's in shock, and has been crying. He grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns on the news. Yuki watches the screen wondering why Hiro turned it to this. Then, when the commercial break ends, the news caster looks into the camera and says flatly "Today, pop star Shuichi Shindou was found by two close friends, dead in an alleyway. No fine details yet, but it has been confirmed that it indeed was a suicide. We'll update you on the story as we get more information." With that the weekly whether forecast starts being broadcast.

Yuki shares in shock at the television screen, even after Hiro has turned it off. Unable to believe what was said. Then he suddenly collapses beginning to sob. He looks at Hiro, who in return gives him a soft glare, then joins him in sobbing.

x-x-x-x

Next thing either of them remember is Yuki's cell phone ringing. Yuki picks up. "Yuki Eiri. What is it?" Yuki says gruffly into the phone.

He's greeted by the voice of his younger brother Tatsuha, though his voice seems panicked, cracked from crying, and upset. "Turn on the news now Eiri! It's related to Shuichi's suicide!"

Hearing Shuichi's name, Yuki flips on the television. When the picture forms, its the same news caster as before. He listen to hear if they've gotten anymore details on his lover's suicide, hanging up on his brother. "Ryuichi Sakuma was found dead in his home here in Japan. His suicide note indicates that his suicide is directly related to the death of Shuichi Shindou. According to the note, after finding his friend and pop rival dead in the alleyway, he was mortified. So to join his friend, and forget the images of what he saw, he hung himself." When the news caster is finished, Yuki turns off the television.

Hiro hits himself upside the head. "If only I'd known he'd do this, I'd of brought him with me!" He says frustrated. Yuki looks at him, his eyes softer the normal. "But you didn't know, so you couldn't of stopped it." He says to the now very emotional guitarist.

x-x-x-x

After eating breakfast together, Hiro leaves, and Yuki once again turns on the television. Just as he's about to change the channel, a picture of pink and purple appear of the screen and he freezes.

A different news caster is on the screen as well. Yuki listen closely to what they're saying. "Yesterday, the lead singer of the band Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou was found dead, after committing suicide. Further examinations show that the weapon used was a razor blade. Down the length of the singer's arm he'd cut a message into his flesh. It read: 'I'm sorry Yuki, I love you.' The cuts where very deep, he has slit two veins, so he bled out fairly quickly."

Yuki breaks down completely. Stumbling to the forth story window of his apartment, he opens the window, and walks off the edge, falling to the street below. As he falls he closes his eyes and whispers. "I'll be with you soon Shuichi... I love you too." Then he hits the ground, and everything goes black.

x-x-x-x

Returning home, Hiro throws his helmet onto the couch. He'd been out all day trying to clear his head, which didn't work very well. He turns on the evening news, and on the screen are three pictures. Shuichi's, Ryuichi's, and Yuki's. Under the pictures it said: 'All three suicides have been confirmed to be related.' Then the news caster begins speaking. "Yuki Eiri, famous novelist, committed suicide earlier today, jumping from his forth story window to the street below. Shattering every bone in his body, and getting run over several times. It's been released that Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindou where lovers, and Ryuichi a close friend of Shuichi's. Will there be anymore suicides to fallow?"

Hiro turns off the television, and mutters. "At least one more suicide will fallow, yes." With that he goes into his bedroom and takes out the 22 pistol he took from K. Placing it to his temple, he whispers. "I'm be there with you all soon, don't go without me." Then a single shot rings out, a thud, then silence.


End file.
